


Cultural Shock Candy: What Happened To The Date Sim Protagonist?!

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: My Candy Love, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, High School, Isekai, Kissing, Making Out, Parody, Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: In the POV of a would-be love interest of a date-sim protagonist. Meet Samuel Dubois, the handsome straight-A student and student council president. He thinks he has a chance with the new student, Eponine Garnier only to realize that something isn't quite right with her. Now Samuel begins to catalogue all the weird things that she does at her time in his high school campus, including sweeping the nerdy Benjamin Daae off of his feet and getting his little sister Ruby in trouble! So seriously. What Happened to the Date Sim Protagonist?!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I know it feels weird to post a fic inspired by My Life As A Villainess: All Routes Lead to Doom! After some showering and Chinese food, I kept thinking about a game that really frustrated me when I was first playing it, that series being My Candy Love! 
> 
> To be honest, I found Candy, the main character to be just as bad as a villainess as the original Katarina Claes prior to our main lead reincarnating into her body! I just couldn't relate to her as well as many others and it didn't help that characters I did want to hook up with (like Ken prior to being sent to boot camp) get pushed to the side narratively for characters like Lysander! It alienated me as a nerdette back in my own school days! 
> 
> I stopped playing the game later on when I was discovering my bisexuality and Candy said something homophobic. I was so frustrated with this girl that it made me close myself off from a community I was just feeling welcome to! 
> 
> Now years later in 2020, and discovering My Life As A Villainess, I return to the world of Amour Sucré a.k.a. My Candy Love but in an alternate reality in the shoes of someone like Nathaniel, who has a pampered princess for a sister and found a change of pace in a cute transfer student who he might want to get to know over time. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this possible one-shot as unlike in the olden days, sometimes I have trouble updating my work! Thank you for at least picking up this fic!

Cultural Shock Candy: What Happened To The Date Sim Protagonist?!

_-_-_-_

My name is Samuel Dubois. I am the president of the student council at my local high school. I am a straight A student who is affable and hard working. It is very clear that as of late, the hard work is paying off; Girls all over my school are fawning over me and my dashing good looks. However, my eyes are set on a new girl at the school. Her name is Eponine Garnier, and she just transferred from a different school. The girl must be lost, poor thing. 

I decide to approach her, but try not to startle her. After all, an aggressive man is not someone that any woman wants to be near. 

"Excuse me, Miss. Can I help you?" I asked in my most professional voice. 

"Sorry dude. I think I got this covered. My homeroom is just around this way. I am actually waiting for someone," she said. 

Waiting for someone?! Who else would she be waiting for in this schoo-

"Eponine! What a coincidence! I also happened to transfer to this school!" 

Who is this guy?! Where did he come from?! He almost came out of nowhere! And he knows Eponine as well? Is he a stalker? No! That won't do! This poor girl is dealing with this lovesick poindexter with the bowl cut and Coke-bottle glasses?! That won't do! That won't do at all… Wait. Eponine embraced him back?

"Ah! My darling little Benjamin! Are you sure you weren't following me around like a lost puppy again?" Eponine purred. 

"E-Eponine?" Seemed this nerd didn't expect this reaction either. 

"Just face it. You didn't want to miss me. It is okay. I was starting to miss that sweet little face of yours," Eponine replied as she then started to kiss him. He squirmed, unsure of what is going on. Then she used tongue. 

What the Hell?! She's tonguing him?! T-that can't be right! This loser probably has bad breath from the junk food he probably had this morning! Surely she'll stop once she recognized it. 

Admittedly cute moans were coming out of the nerd's mouth though. I didn't expect such a poor excuse of a man to produce such sweet melodies. He seemed to want to push back though. You idiot. You were going to approach her with such a depraved move, weren't you? 

Finally, they part lips, the nerd's gasp as he looked at Eponine with some shock. 

"E-Eponine?! What happened to you? You changed!" The geek was covering his face. 

"O-Oh… Well, I guess with a new school I had to turn over a new leaf. Best I start it by changing my attitude as well," Eponine replied.

From what I can recall, Eponine Garnier transferred schools due to moving from a different part of town to our neighborhood. From what I recall also… This 'Benjamin' character was a face I was hoping I don't meet in person. For starters, he wasn't a boy, so there wasn't much point in starting a meaningful relationship with him. And upon finally seeing him in person, he sounds quite obnoxious. If Eponine were like other girls in this school, particularly my younger sister, she should be telling Benjamin to piss off already. 

Though, now she made what looked like a talkative, pathetic whelp completely speechless in her arms. 

"That hard-to-get girl next door type isn't me anymore. I am a woman now. And women need to start taking initiative," Eponine was getting fresh with Benjamin, her hands trailing lower to his posterior. 

Shit. I actually had to do my job. 

"Eponine. Sexual harassment is against our school's policy. Please keep your hands off of Benjamin!" I bellowed impatiently. 

This isn't right. It should be vice versa! I should be telling Benjamin off for being overtly affectionate and Eponine should be thanking me for keeping such a creep off of her! Since when is it vice versa?

Either way I had to keep an eye on Eponine and Benjamin. We were in the same homeroom after all. As we all sat down and the teacher began discussing announcements for today's agenda, I couldn't help but pay attention to Benjamin's now flustered face glancing back at Eponine as she glanced back at him. They sat next to each other, so noticing her pass letters to him in class is a little surreal. It felt like elementary school all over again. 

"Samuel? I believe you should begin introducing our two new transfer students," the homeroom teacher, Professor Leroux replied.

"R-right!" 

Thank God my sister wasn't here to see this. She'd be having a riot over my fumbling with my seat as I was getting up. Eponine and Benjamin, who were also not paying attention, also got up fumbling. I couldn't help but see the class chuckle like they were watching a sitcom. 

Ugh… Pathetic. I even forgot Benjamin's surname. 

"Right. Everyone. I would like to introduce Eponine Garnier and Benjamin…" I began to speak. I tried to read his last name out loud. 

"Benjamin… Daae?" 

What kind of a name is that?! Is he a relative of some long forgotten actor from the olden days? How pathetic is that?!

"A pleasure to meet you," they said in unison. 

Benjamin and Eponine sat back down with the school whispering as Eponine sat back down. Yes. I remember now. Eponine was an unrivaled beauty in her own right. It is such a shame they didn't pay attention to her true nature, whatever that may be. She is an enigma that Eponine. She exchanged one more note to Benjamin which lead to him covering his red face. Is she trying to make herself out to be a weirdo to get rid of him?!

Benjamin wrote back to her. She smiled, sated by what he wrote back. Maybe she is fighting fire with fire. Good on her in that case. She didn't deserve this man like I deserved her. Here is hoping she never meets my sister. 

_-_-_-_-_

Lunchtime occured. As usual I ate in my office. It was nice and quiet, and my sister never seemed to bother me here. Though, I heard no sign of Eponine approaching me about Benjamin. I decided I should go find her. 

There she was, sitting outside and eating sweets with Benjamin. I slowly approached seeing if Eponine was ready to confront Benjamin properly about his creepy knowledge of where she was. Instead…

"Oh, Benjamin. I never noticed how cute you were until closer inspection," Eponine said as she leaned her face close to Benjamin's. 

"E-Eponine? Are you just saying that to mess with me?" Benjamin seemed to be losing patience with Eponine. Much like Eponine should be with such an annoying little insect like him bothering her! 

"What are you talking about?" Eponine asked tilting her head. 

Benjamin frowned, "What really happened to you, Eponine? You used to be less forgiving. You used to be distant, trying to make friends outside of me. I was so excited that you made friends with me back in elementary school. Then you grew distant from me in middle school and then eventually last semester in the old school. Now you're trying to fix that? What is your angle?"

Eponine looked at Benjamin, "My angle?" 

Benjamin bit his lip. He was starting to sound like a real man when he said this, his voice full of genuine fear that he is being toyed with, and to be honest, from what he was telling her, I can't exactly blame him. 

His voice was quivering. He looked about ready to cry, "Eponine… What do you really think of me?"

Eponine's eyes were widened, as if she was having a strong revelation that whatever weird plan she had just backfired in her head. 

"I… Benjamin… The truth is…" Eponine began to speak. 

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the dynamic dork duo!"

Just like an emergency broadcast was interrupting a very juicy part of a soap opera that would have helped people stay tuned, my sister interrupted this moment. God damn it, Ruby!

"Aww look! They're having a little picnic outside? Let's say we trash it!" Ruby, my bratty little sister, was about to give the transfer students that needed a warm welcome at our school her own little initiation ceremony. 

I was used to her pushing me around. It was a given as she was the girl that would do no wrong back home. She can inflict whatever pain she could do on me. However, when it comes to my fellow classmates, I just couldn't let that slide. I was about to run towards her trying to protect Eponine when I saw her get up.

She took off her top, baring her shiniest satin bra. She threw that top on the ground. Ruby and her little clique stopped confused. Wait a minute. What is Eponine doing? 

"YOU WANNA FUCKIN' GO, PUTA?!" Eponine hissed, sounding like a gang member in an American crime drama. 

Benjamin just watched, his eyes like a deer in headlights unaware of what was going on. 

Ruby's clique was looking at her, just as dumbfounded. 

"EH? EH?! C'MON! YOU WERE TALKING SHIT EARLIER! FIGHT ME, YA PUNKASS BITCH!" Eponine beated her chest as if to taunt Ruby to make the first punch. 

I watched Benjamin faint from shock. 

My duty as a member of the student council had to come first, despite the fact that Ruby clearly was the one to start the fight. 

"Eponine! Enough! Put your shirt back on! You and Ruby need to talk with the school counsel--"

Shit. Ruby fell for the taunt! She punched first. Things were getting serious! Eponine managed to block the punch with her hand and then punched her solar plexus forward. 

Shit! The whole class might hear the commotion take place. Ruby began to pull Eponine's gorgeous chocolate colored locks. Eponine jabbed her knee into Ruby's abdomen. I continued to try to pull the girls away! 

"Both of you, stop it now!" I shouted. 

All my hard work of making the transfer student Eponine have a good first day was now hitting the shitter hard. 

Ruby tried to do that same manipulation tactic she always pulled on my parents now on me. 

"SAMUEL! This new girl just began hitting me unprovoked!" She whined. 

Unprovoked my ass. I was on the short end of that stick. You won't fool me now!

"Ruby. What you did was uncalled for! You and Eponine are going to the Principal's Office right now!" I hissed impatiently. 

I pulled both of the girl's arms. Eponine looked back at Benjamin's weary little body. I stopped for a bit to look at Ruby's lackeys. 

"You two! Take Benjamin as well. He was a witness to all of this too!" I bared my teeth at the two bimbos. They agreed with fear in their eyes. I just knew this trip was going to be a bad one after school. 

_-_-_-_

"...and that is what I witnessed, Principal Hugo," I concluded my report of the lunch fight. 

I tried to zone out disinterested in what my little sister had to say. I would expect her lackeys would come to her behalf like she always did. It wasn't fair. Benjamin was still knocked out cold from the mood whiplash of their little scene and Eponine was going to get suspended!

However…

"Actually, Principal Hugo… Ruby started it," Ruby's token minority lackey, the cowardly Korean girl, Hye-Rin Choi, piped up first, her face a flustered pink. 

I was taken aback. So was Eponine if I can notice correctly. 

"What the fuck, Hye-Rin! You goddamn Mongoloid! Did you go fucking lesbian on me just because she showed off those sad excuses for tits?!" Ruby's true colors were finally shown to the principal. 

Ruby's other lackey, Anne-Marie Barreau, kept quiet. 

"Okay, Ms. Ruby, I can see that your brother Samuel was a little soft on you seeing your foul temper is coming to question. I will speak with your parents for bullying Ms. Garnier and Mr. Daae. I will be announcing your suspension for the time being," Principal Hugo did not hold back. 

I was still shocked. Up until now, Ruby never got caught bullying other students, especially not me! This was a surefire sign that my parents are either going to beat me senseless for not defending Ruby's case or they'll finally see the error of their ways on spoiling Ruby so much. Either way, I do expect to get a lashing somewhere. 

"As for you, Ms. Garnier, I am afraid you'll be in detention for a week. I knew you were trying to protect your friend, Mr. Daae, but next time, please find a more peaceful and school appropriate solution for your little predicament," Principal Hugo didn't seem too happy with Ms. Garnier's behavior. 

Eponine nodded timidly. It felt like the Eponine I knew I was going to meet was finally appearing. Perhaps this shy, meek, humbled schoolgirl was the real Eponine after all. 

Benjamin came back to consciousness (unfortunately) and panicked as he saw he was in the Principal's Office. 

"Mr. Daae, do you want me to tell your parents on what happened as well?" Principal Hugo asked. 

Eponine looked at Benjamin with panic in her eyes. I don't understand what that is about. 

"N-no… That is fine. I'll tell them myself," Benjamin looked like he was about to cry. 

So on top of being a geek and a stalker, he was also a crybaby. What does Eponine see in him anyway? 

"Very well then. This concludes our meeting. You all should return to your classes. Can you escort them and prevent more trouble?" Principal Hugo asked. 

"Yes sir," I replied. 

Well that was a waste of time overall. I can't believe I was able to shed light on Ruby's actual character to a school principal! What is worse, I got poor Eponine in lots of trouble! I suspect Eponine won't speak to me for a while. It is such a shame. I was hoping to get to know the person behind that beautiful face. 

As we left of course.

"Benjamin," Eponine touched Benjamin's shoulder. Benjamin looked back at Eponine. He then looked down. 

"I know you were just looking out for me… I am sorry I wasn't man enough to face them myself," Benjamin began to weep. 

"No! Benjamin! My sweet…" Eponine was trying to coo Benjamin. 

"You don't understand! If Dad knew those girls were picking on me, he'll send me to a military academy! Just imagine if he found out you saved me as well! It's embarrassing!" Benjamin snapped at Eponine. 

He just realized his mistake, turned away and started to dart like mad crazy. 

That was weird. No. That can't be… Eponine was chasing an upset Benjamin. I see. I didn't know Benjamin was an army brat. That must actually explain the bowl cut. Though now it feels weird. Was his move really because he wanted to see her or out of his Father's military obligations? I was afraid to see this truth. 

_-_-_-_

I followed soon after. Eponine missed a significant amount of classes, and seeing I was a member of the student council, I was compelled to pull her back in class like the Principal asked me to. 

Though out of all of the people to tag along, I wasn't expecting Hye-Rin to be that person. I was hoping she was going to be back in class lamenting betraying Ruby or something pathetic like that. 

She may look devilish, but she was admittedly cute under all that severe amounts of makeup. 

There they were. The sun was about to set. 

"I saw so many things that could hurt you, Ben! I should have never let one of them be me!" Eponine yelled, as she grabbed Benjamin's hand and held him in her arms.

With the Sun setting on them, this scene looked like one of those trashy romance novels my Mom used to read. However, the towering hunk whose abs poked out of his shirt was Eponine and the damsel trying to resist his charms was Benjamin, who at this point was hearing Eponine out. 

"W-what do you mean?" Benjamin squeaked. 

"The truth is… The Eponine you knew… She's not here anymore! She died in a car accident! Someone took her place, and that someone knew what would happen to her had she lived. She was hoping to change for the better, just a little bit more. The reason why is… That person… That person loved you the minute she recognized you!" 

I feel like I am done here. This Eponine woman is absolutely insane! There is no way in Hell Benjamin would…

"So are you saying you're… an Isekai protagonist?" Benjamin asked.

WHAT THE ABSOLUTE SHIT?

"Holy shit! S-something like that. How did you know?" Eponine gasped. 

"Huh… Now all those actions this morning make sense. Still, I am a little surprised you didn't try to keep face. I guess whatever psychic powers you obtained here probably made you see worse case scenarios that involved me. Either way," Benjamin paused for a bit as he looked Eponine in the eyes. 

Is he seriously falling for Eponine's delusion and came up with that weird nerd-speak on the fly? How did Eponine understand what he just said?

"...I am glad you were worried for me! I know I don't know who you really are quite yet, but the fact you care for me really means a lot!" 

Benjamin wept in Eponine's arms before Eponine gave Benjamin a less slutty lavish kiss. 

Hye-Rin bit her lip after seeing that. 

"Uhh… Hye-Rin? You know you just missed class right?" I told her. 

"So did you, dumbass!" Hye-Rin noticed me before rolling her eyes. Though for some reason her cheeks were pink. Huh. I don't remember seeing Hye-Rin blush around me before. 

_-_-_-_

That night I was surprised to see Mom and Dad not hit me for not standing up for my sister. In fact, they looked exhausted.

"Everything okay?" I asked concerned. 

"To think we actually raised a spoiled brat," My Father, a rich businessman who worked in marketing said looking like his soul was drained recently.

"Oh Samuel… We should have listened to you," My mom said, almost with a raspy voice that sounded like she was dehydrated. 

"Mom? Dad?!" I was panicking. I wanted them to know the truth about Ruby but not like this!

"We just gave Ruby her first stern talking. She did not take it well at all!" 

"I didn't expect her to throw things at us and throw such a tantrum. Oh God. I knew we went wrong when you were getting punched!"

I did not understand what was going on. I waited for an awkward silence; I could hear Ruby crying in her room. 

"Let me guess. You finally ground her," I turned to Mom. 

"Well what else could I do?! It worked for you! I don't see why it won't work for her!" 

It's like this weird 'Isekai' whatever magic was taking its toll on my family as well. This is peculiar. 

It was at that night I knew I was going to have to write a report about it. Once I knew what was going on, I figured that pretty soon I would know what Benjamin meant by 'Isekai Protagonist' when referring to the anomaly inside Eponine. 

_-_-_-_

TO BE CONTINUED…(?)


	2. Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samuel observes how Eponine takes Sebastian. Spoiler alert: Not very well!

Cultural Shock Candy: What Happened To The Date Sim Protagonist?!

Chapter 2: Sebastian 

_-_-_-_

Today, Eponine met Sebastian for the first time. 

For those not in the know, Sebastian was a boy the teachers always write up as absent at least twice a week due to no particularly good reason. He keeps talking about dropping out and how school sucks, and yet he gets just as good of marks as I do. 

He is also good looking even though his hair is clearly dyed that gross purple. It doesn't look natural, and yet he has the audacity to come to class with it on! It is against dress code to have crazy colors like that! What is worse, he changes shades of purple every season! 

It's April, so currently, his hair is a red-violet that makes him look kind of foppish. Why does he do this?! Just to piss me off?!

Despite being attractive enough to make girls swoon, I am surprised Eponine didn't seem interested to pursue him like my sister Ruby did. In fact, when I asked Eponine what he thought about him, it was oddly… the exact same thought I had for him. 

"He sounds like a dick. What's the point of falling in love with a bad boy if he isn't going to be nice to you?!" Eponine replied, her eyes reading today's lesson. 

Huh. I would have thought someone as forward and with no shame would like a man like Sebastian. But then again…

Benjamin came in, carrying a brand of cheap cookies one usually got from the vending machine. I thought I was never going to see him again; his little geeky self was still as startling as it was yesterday! 

"Ah! Now good boys, like the ones approaching me however… Now there is a love I can find worth it," Eponine let Benjamin approach, with Benjamin still just as taken aback by her advances as I was still seeing him. However, he wasn't as disturbed by it as he was that day. 

"I don't know if the real Eponine is coming back, but either way, I like the attention I am receiving. Maybe I am not as good as you lead on?" Benjamin's already rosy cheeks were now a brighter hue of red. Eponine is aware he has untreated rosacea, right? 

I had to say something. 

"Excuse me, but didn't you tell your parents about Eponine saving you from getting bullied by a group of catty girls?" I spoke up. I probably came off more passive aggressive than I should be. After all, Eponine didn't want to give me the time of day either. 

"Oh… About that," Benjamin recognized that he did say that, though I don't like where this conversation was going. 

"Benjamin's Father, Sergeant Daae, gave me a call just when I got out of the shower," Eponine began. 

Long story short, Benjamin's dad did give him a verbal lashing of sorts, but then he called Eponine, thanking her for being such a splendid friend and looking out for him. Eponine somehow managed to persuade Benjamin's Father to let him stay despite what Benjamin told me about his blatant chauvinistic views. Eponine probably had a silver tongue as a side effect to her 'Isekai' case. 

"But isn't this exciting? I still get to be with you!" Benjamin said with such a chipper expression. It made me want to vomit. 

And then Sebastian Portmerci finally came to class for the first Wednesday in my whole academic career. 

He attempted to use his delinquent swagger to get Eponine's attention, greeting her with a 'Sup' before attempting to sit next to her in class. I never seen Eponine so uncomfortable her whole life. 

Come to think of it… Her slowly inching her seat away from Sebastian, towards Benjamin and his goddamn cookies… I somehow imagined it was supposed to be the other way around; Eponine trying to go to Sebastian while her clingy childhood-friend tried to reminisce about old times. But I guess I was not realizing that this is a totally different person than Eponine. This could be read as a docile girl-next-door type trying to keep within her comfort zone while a dangerous man tries to tempt her with candy into his bed with a predatory gaze.

I was feeling bad for Eponine until I noticed Sebastian's eyes widen and then turned my gaze back at Eponine who manage to slip her hand underneath Benjamin's desk, as it gently rubbed his thigh. He stifled another one of his cute, squeaky moans. It was like a puppy's whimper or something. 

I could not help but step in, for as the student council president, I have to do my job. 

"Eponine, what did I tell you about intimate contact in class?" I bellowed. 

Eponine pulled her hand away from Benjamin's thigh. Benjamin was a bit confused until he saw Sebastian's cow-looking-at-a-shotgun-to-his-face reaction to seeing Eponine take to her peculiar measures. That's when he whispered to himself 'Ah, I see…' before resuming to his sweet tooth indulgence and began eating more of those cheap cookies. 

This was only homeroom! God only knows where this is going. 

_-_-_-_

Lunchtime came. Sebastian was usually a lost cause; I was often forced to lecture Sebastian and I was always trying to look for him only to see him smoking by the dumpsters (which is against school policy!) However, from what I was witnessing today, Sebastian was looking for me!

"Hey! Two-shoes! What the fuck is up with that Eponine bitch?" Sebastian said, pinning me up against the wall by my sweater vest. 

"W-what do you mean?" I knew exactly what he was talking about; Eponine as pretty as she was was also kind of… eccentric if I do say so myself?

"Don't play dumb! I have been trying to get her attention all day! She ignores me during lessons, passing notes to four-eyes about stupid bullshit like 'What's for lunch this time?' and 'Can I call you 'Benny'' and meanwhile four-eyes is writing back about 'Are you going to talk about that weird anime again with the tentacle monster again?' and 'How do you know so much about my life, Ms. Isekai Protagonist?' and all I am thinking is what the fuck does this shit even mean?" 

Sebastian's long rant made me recognize that he is probably going to learn that the reason Eponine is swatting him away like an unwanted pest instead of Benjamin is because apparently something possessed Eponine Garnier. From what I am gathering of course, the original, real Eponine Garnier is never coming back, no matter how many prayers I give to God to bring her to me so that I can finally have someone that is approachable and cute! She isn't going to bare her tits out in front of my sister and dare her to make the first punch! 

I need to come up with something really quick: "Maybe Eponine Garnier just thinks you're a piece of shit. Not every girl in this school likes you, Sebastian."

Shit! Why did I say that? Where is this shit going? 

"Excuse me! But maybe my ego isn't as big as you think it is, Mr. Right!" 

Well fuck. Just like Ruby when I don't do her homework for her, Sebastian is going to kick my ass. I should have learned self defense when I had the chance. 

I braced myself flinching only to see that his hand was being held back by… another hand? Wait a minute… Is that… Eponine? 

"Oi! Dildo-Man! You know he'll report you to the school counselor who will then report that to the principal if you punch his shit!" Eponine said, Benjamin following along, though he seemed to have more balls compared to yesterday and didn't faint from Eponine's assertive change. 

"D-Dildo-Man?" Sebastian was taken aback. Too taken aback to change the trajectory of his punch. 

"That's right! You're the Dildo-Man! I initially thought you were a dick, but at least a dick has a purpose and can be productive. You on the other hand just start shit for no real reason! I thought I was dealing with a real OG. Turns out I was wrong," Eponine let go of Sebastian's hand. 

"OG? Do you know what is spewing out of your mouth, little girl?" Sebastian sneered as he regained his composure. He didn't take well to Eponine calling him a name. 

"Try me, penis head," Eponine said as Benjamin was shaking in his shoes, knees quivering at the horror of seeing Sebastian raise his hand at her. 

Come to think of it, his hair actually was a soft pink color… one that legit made him look like a walking penis. I couldn't help but laugh at that comment. I didn't realize that she got herself into yet another fist fight with someone, that being a legit juvenile delinquent. 

Back to doing my job again. C'est la vie. 

"Both of you! Stop it!" 

_-_-_-_

It was a good thing unlike yesterday I didn't report this matter to the principal. I didn't want Eponine suspended. She stopped me from getting beaten up by Sebastian! I thought she really didn't care much for me to be honest. 

I instead brought Eponine over to my office. I soon began to look at Eponine, her face reading 'Oh shit' as she seemed to be more afraid of me now due to my authoritative power. 

"Thanks for saving my ass from ball-face back there," Eponine crossed her arms, trying to look tough. 

"You're quite welcome. You should probably stay away from Sebastian for a while. He is quite sensitive about… a lot of things."

I had to come up with an excuse for her not to pick anymore fights with him. Her assuring nod helped me know she understood the message. 

Benjamin sat next to Eponine though he was contemplating something, which I didn't know what it is. 

"Say, Eponine… Did you know Sebastian and Sam were going to get into a fight as well?" Benjamin asked.

"How did you know?" Eponine gasped.

"Well, yesterday, when you said that line about seeing what can hurt me… My guess is you know what can hurt other people as well. I think I am a little aware now how psychic you really are now! To think… Instead of Eponine… er meaning the friend I had in the past that I am pretty sure wanted to cut ties with me… The person who managed to fall in love with me is a psychic from another world! It's just so entertaining to see it all in action is all!" Benjamin chuckled. 

"I guess I need to reward such a very observant boy," Eponine purred. I knew school was over but I still had to turn away from Eponine making Benjamin swoon. It made me sick just seeing them like that. 

Still, I felt a bit of relief that Eponine came to my rescue as well, even though I knew she didn't do it for romantic reasons. Maybe I am just being used since I always seem to stop the madness before it gets out of hand. Maybe she finally is showing some interest in me as a friend. Regardless, I am grateful.

_-_-_-_

I came back home ready to do homework and bracing myself for one of Ruby's lashings. What I got instead was a letter from my parents sitting next to a styrofoam container of recently cooked spaghetti from the Italian restaurant nearby our house, a baguette, some red wine, and a plastic container of a salad containing lettuce, tomato, cucumber and mozzarella chunks drizzled with that savory vinaigrette I loved. As much as I loved the food, the letter must have an explanation to what is going on. 

"Dear Samuel,

We have decided to transfer Ruby to an All Girl's Academy after some careful consideration of our previous actions to mitigating Ruby's sour attitude. What we thought was a good idea to ground our daughter lead to her seeing a boy named Sebastian Portmerci on sneaking out of the house. We confiscated her phone, blocked his number, and now are taking her to the Academy out of town. We'll be back to help you on your way to school tomorrow. 

Love, Mom and Dad

P.S. We bought some parmesan for your pasta. It'll be in the fridge for you to use. Bon appetit."

What? Sebastian tried to date my sister? While she was still grounded? What the Hell is wrong with him? Aw well, sucks to be the both of them. I should probably start to…

Wait… If Ruby is out of the picture. Oh shit. Now he's going to try again to hook up with Eponine! I have to stop him before things go horribly wrong! 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Hye-Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samuel is the worst and Hye-Rin attempts to bully Eponine and Benjamin out of genuine frustration.

Cultural Shock Candy: What Happened To The Date Sim Protagonist?!

Chapter 3: Hye-Rin

The next morning something really weird had happened. For starters, I had forgotten my news from last night, that my sister Ruby Dubois is now transferred to a new life at an all girl's school overnight due to managing to get on my parent's nerves even more. The power of 'Isekai' magic spiriting away my sister as if she was a minor character that died offscreen in a soap opera. 

And second: Hye-Rin Choi, Ruby's former lackey that betrayed her the day before yesterday, finally had the audacity to try and confess her feelings towards me. 

It all started when she timidly entered my office as I was filing paperwork that my class had to sign to approve parent teacher conferences coming up. 

"S-So Samuel. Do you miss your sister?" 

She used her voice to say this, but her eyes read she was trying to hook up with me, trying to get to know my REAL opinion of my sister to tread cautiously before she made her first move. I knew where this was going. 

"No. Not really," To be honest, I am happy she is out of my life for a short period of time. 

I can see stress in Hye-Rin's eyes. She was trying to find another topic we can bond about. I knew she was only interested in me for my looks, but because she knew I was Ruby's brother, Hye-Rin chose NOW for her to make her move when she got my parent's text that Ruby is now making her move. Idiot. Just be honest. I know I'll turn you down but c'mon! Quit beating around the bush!

"...I might need help with Algebra. I'm kind of flunking, and I don't want to get in trouble for that!" 

Damn it! She is using my role as the student council president to let me lay it on gentler on her! I know her true nature! 

She bit her lips as she awaited a response. 

"Why of course!" 

Damn it! Hye-Rin is getting in the way of my true goal of Eponine! I have to think of something and fast! Err… What is a good excuse I can make before the end of class?

Huh… That is weird. Eponine's eyes are on Hye-Rin for once. Usually she is using that shady leer on Benjamin. Benjamin is noticing as well. He doesn't seem to happy that Eponine found someone else. Shit. So this 'Isekai Protagonist' character has the hots for Hye-Rin? Maybe I should hook up with Hye-Rin, just so Eponine and Benjamin don't break up!

Wait. What am I saying? That's kind of what I want! If I get Hye-Rin and Benjamin to fight over Eponine, I can make my own move on wooing her! Maybe the true Eponine will shine through and I will have the girl of my dreams!

"Err, Samuel, what are you thinking about?" Hye-Rin asked with a worried look. 

Huh. Hye-Rin is more perceptive than I lead on. This is starting to look bad. 

"Err… Eponine has a bug flying over her. It's kind of causing a ruckus," I lied. I was honestly checking Eponine out. 

She was wearing new clothes. Before she was wearing bland clothes you can find at a thrift store if you want to dress up like a wallflower, but right now she is wearing something that best compliments her figure and the best part is that it is all school appropriate! She must have went shopping. Addagirl! 

"Oh… Her," Hye-Rin sounded disappointed that I mentioned her. 

Not my fault I found the prettiest girl at the school! You try to avert your gaze!

"Ms. Garnier, I am afraid you are flunking French," My homeroom teacher announced.

Ummm… Excusez moi?

"Already? What did you do, Eponine?" Benjamin asked with actual genuine concern. 

"I… I actually forgotten my French," Eponine began to sob. 

"It is hilarious of course… You write English much like a Native speaker of the language! You're excelling at that class! Now excel in French!" The teacher laughed, bullying the poor girl. 

I feel like I should probably make my move. 

"Say, Benjamin… You're a good French tutor, right?" Eponine purred. 

"W-what? I mean… I don't know! I think I might be terrible at it!" Benjamin blushed. He was sounding like an uncertain girl at that moment. 

"You never know until you try, Mon petit garçon," Eponine somehow managed to pull a cheesy accent out of her ass. And yet Benjamin is falling for it as Eponine was rubbing his shoulders. Ugh. If you're going to be a sleaze, do it in another room, creepy figure possessing Eponine! 

"A-About the other day… I am sorry I called you a dumbass," Hye-Rin interrupted my train of thought. 

Operation: Home Wrecker is now commencing. 

"If you feel so compelled to repent your actions previously, I recommend you apologize to Eponine about the other day as well," I tried not to sound sassy. I can't exactly tell what my tone of voice was as I was finally initiating my plan to get closer to Eponine. 

Hye-Rin snarled. She didn't seem to like what I was doing. Don't worry. I am trying to push you to a person that'll actually give you a chance, that is if you can manage to overpower her love for nerd!

She tried to get back into her facade of a reformed good girl. I am well aware of your true nature, pretty girl. Don't expect me to open my heart to you and your evil charms!

Hye-Rin kept quiet up until around lunchtime. 

_-_-_

I was surprised she didn't team up with the other lackey, whose name I actually forgot because I didn't see much of her either. In fact, it's odd. Was she spirited away by 'Isekai' magic too? What even is happening? 

Hye-Rin had a clenched fist as she was about to approach Eponine and Benjamin at lunch. Oh this is bad. Where is this going to go. I just had to watch… Just to make sure no one was getting in trouble or anything. 

"You! You have some nerve hogging Samuel's attention!" Hye-Rin began, sounding awfully haughty in the process. 

Eponine looked up, though unlike before where she would jump up baring her breasts towards Hye-Rin like she did Ruby, she decided to listen in to what she had to say before any bullying was going to happen. 

"You're not even his sister! You're a fucking weirdo!" Hye-Rin would have complained that she looked rather plain, but now that she is dressed appropriately on top of being fashionable, she can't exactly say that anymore. 

Still no reaction from Eponine except for her full attention. She didn't even anxiously try to get handsy with Benjamin to relieve her discomfort of the whole situation. 

"What does he even see in you?!" Hye-Rin asked. 

Then Eponine stood up. 

"To be honest, I don't really know…" Eponine replied. 

This is where she starts a fight, isn't it? Oh fuck. I gotta stop her. I gotta. I GOTTA… Wait. Where is Eponine's hand? 

"... especially when you have a body like yours, babe!" 

Benjamin covered his mouth in awe. Then I saw where Eponine's hand went… They're groping her own breasts at an attempt to compare her regular C-cups to Hye-Rin's DDs. 

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Hye-Rin shrieked as she slapped Eponine. 

Hye-Rin ran off flustered. 

Benjamin stood up next to slap Eponine's other cheek, finally calling her out for being a pervert. 

So… That plan didn't work out like I had hoped. 

Hye-Rin spotted me. 

"Did you see what she did? She fucking talked about my boobs! To me!" Hye-Rin shrieked. 

"Ehehe… I'll go talk to her," I said.

"Are you kidding me?! You aren't going to talk to the principal about this?" Hye-Rin was understandably pissed, especially since my original plan was for her to fall in love with Eponine so that she gets into a quarrel with Benjamin over her. 

"Listen. How about you talk to Benjamin about how this made you feel as well. I think if you guys cooperate, you might have a justifiable report to the principal for sexual harassment!" If I pushed Hye-Rin to an easily jealous and scorned Benjamin… then they would begin to kill each other over Eponine! And I can comfort Eponine at the wake. 

"Ugh! Why can't you send her to the All Girl's School like you did your sister! At least she'll enjoy it!" Hye-Rin snapped. She covered her mouth. 

Huh… Despite throwing Ruby under the bus, Hye-Rin is resenting me a little for what I did that day. 

"Why? Because I'm bi?" Eponine said aloud. Oh dear. This is bad. This is really REALLY bad. She may not like what Hye-Rin was insinuating. 

Hye-Rin was speechless as I was glaring at her and so was Eponine. Hye-Rin was going to say something discriminatory towards Eponine and now she is afraid to say it out loud now that there are three witnesses possibly with a heavy bias against her staring her down. 

"Listen, Hye-Rin. I saw it all; You were aggressively instigating a fight towards Eponine, but because she was on thin ice, she was trying to find another way to tell you to back off that didn't involve violence. You are lucky she tried to use flattery instead o--"

Eponine stepped in, "Listen, Hye-Rin. I thought we were gonna be cool. But from the sound of things, you're even more of a bitch than Ruby. At least Ruby isn't a coward about her hatred of me."

She pulled Benjamin by the hand as they were looking for someplace else to eat. All the meanwhile, Benjamin looked at Hye-Rin not with the spiteful eyes of a jealous lover, but of someone that is feeling genuine pity for her. And for the first time in my life, I saw his eye color underneath his glasses; They were blue, like the deepest darkest depths of the ocean. 

Hye-Rin just turned away. 

"Ugh. Whatever. You all are a bunch of freaks. I honestly thought this was going to be easy!" Hye-Rin huffed as she walked away. 

Fuck. Operation: Home Wrecker was a bust. Maybe next time. 

_-_-_-_

In the next couple of days, Hye-Rin managed to get both Eponine, Benjamin, and herself in trouble when she tried to prank them both at school with a slushie dropping trick. The goal was that Hye-Rin was going to ruin Eponine's clothes and she would have to go back to wearing shabby hand-me-downs from the teacher and I was going to finally start ignoring Eponine. It backfired when instead…

Hye-Rin dropped the bucket she was trying to balance over the door for Eponine to get splashed with and herself and Hye-Rin managed to fall on top of Eponine in the process. The principal saw what just transpired and so now Hye-Rin and Eponine have to clean up the spill together or face suspension again. 

Well that wasn't fair. Why did Principal Hugo do that? Well, regardless I still had paperwork to do after school anyway, so I may as well stick around and keep an eye on the two girls. Of course… Benjamin tagged along due to Eponine's persuasion. That 'Isekai protagonist' inside her really must love Benjamin. 

_-_-_-_

Night fell and Eponine and Hye-Rin managed to finish cleaning everything up… or more likely Hye-Rin was dicking around on her phone while Eponine and Benjamin cleaned up her mess… or did Hye-Rin really manage to clean up that mess? I really am baffled. I may have been too occupied with work to notice what really had happened.

"Yeah, I pushed Hye-Rin to at least make SOME effort in cleaning the slush mess up." Eponine chuckled. 

"I know you were upset, but I can't believe our team effort worked out in the end!" Benjamin said with the same enthusiasm as he did when he first saw Eponine. 

"And to think, I almost made you cry, mon ami," Eponine purred. Her mind was still on the fact she was flunking French. I can't blame her. Hye-Rin's wasting her goddamn time!

Hye-Rin looked exhausted, like she just been finished getting bullied by her Mom to do the chores for a while. As much as I would feel bad for her out of context… She was only supposed to clean the doorway. I don't know what the big deal is. 

"What even are you?!" Hye-Rin whined as she collapsed on the ground. 

"I am what you call… Your worst fucking nightmare," Eponine turned back. 

I see. So the Isekai protagonist who possessed Eponine doesn't let people walk all over her. I guess that is a good trait to have in a place like a high school. 

"W-what was that?!" Hye-Rin squeaked. 

I keep losing track of time, but from the sound of things, there was a bump in the night. I look up to the sky outside. It isn't storming out. That is a relief. Though thinking on it, maybe it should be storming as to at least stop the mood from taking such an ominous turn. 

Hye-Rin clung to me, her heart skipping a beat. I couldn't help but see her usually resting bitch face come up with a similar cute expression she had when we were chasing Benjamin and Eponine the other day. If only she wasn't friends with my sister. Perhaps she could be my type if she ended her friendship with her and removed all those pounds of makeup. 

"Alright. We're going to see who else is with us. Fingers crossed it is just the janitor," Eponine said as she looked around the room, turning her smartphone's flashlight settings to 'On'. 

Huh. I was picturing in this scenario that Eponine was going to be the one clinging to me for her dear life in this scenario. This 'Isekai protagonist' character is leading the way to her doom, holding Benjamin behind her. 

"E-Eponine… W-who is in the classroom?" Benjamin squeaked, pointing at the chemistry lab. 

Eponine snuck into the area, and lo and behold there was indeed another student there. He seemed focused in his work. He was messing around with some beakers, full of peculiar chemicals I was trying to look into my student policy rulebook on. 

When I saw a puff of technicolor clouds that lit up the room like sunshine for only a couple seconds, that's when I knew who he was… The school's albino mad scientist… or rather, he is usually at the school's literature club reading French poetry and the classics. He excelled in all of his language classes, with Spanish being his elective. From what I gathered, he was flunking chemistry. Was he trying to do some extracurricular activities to try and remedy that?

"Henri Mucha… H-hello," I chuckled as I greeted him. 

"Hello," He said back, his voice deep and severe, like a gothic horror antagonist. 

Hye-Rin justifiably swooned. Benjamin was mortified, hiding behind Eponine as he was shaking in his feet and Eponine rolled her eyes like she found another bad apple. Well this was weird. 

"I was hoping to dye my hair. The issue with my assignments is that I was not measuring my ingredients correctly. That is what the professors were saying," Henri was eating up the atmosphere as he then poured the now golden substance over himself as his hair and pretty soon his eyes glew a bright amber hue. 

He's going to get some mad chemical burns after his experiment is over. 

"I see that Eponine Garnier is not the one you were expecting," Henri looked to me. 

"Uh-huh…" I didn't know what else to say. What is going on?

"This is actually a bigger blessing than you have anticipated. By Eponine Garnier not being the one, you have spared yourself from a dangerous heartbreak, one that will scar you for the rest of your life," Henri said, as if prophecizing that my doom was averted for some weird reason. 

"You… You see it too," Eponine gasped. 

"Perhaps. I will have to keep an eye on you. You are not Eponine Garnier really either, are you?" Henri's eyes narrowed on Eponine. 

Hye-Rin was confused. She snapped out of her lovestruck stupor and realized what was being said.

"Wait. So if she's not Eponine, then who the fuck is she?!" Hye-Rin asked. 

"It is an enigma I can not exactly say for certain. However, this enigma will prevent us all from suffering from the painful heartbreak. The real Eponine Garnier had the power to manipulate our hearts until soon she would even try to soften the blow that would destroy us all from the inside out. You do not want the real Eponine Garnier to reawaken," Henri said as he left the chemistry lab, still dripping with glowing orange liquid that later turned a bright seafoam green. 

This was a weird night. 

Hye-Rin looked at Eponine. 

"Listen, whoever is inside Eponine right now. I don't understand what Henri is saying, but if it means what I think it means, then… Thanks, I guess." Hye-Rin looked away. 

"Awww… Does someone secretly kinda like me now?" Eponine began to tease.

"W-what the fuck?! No! Don't get the wrong idea! I just… hate you less. Yeah… That's right. I mean, you did push me to break my nails and ruin my favorite pair of jeans," Hye-Rin was blushing similarly to when she called me a 'dumbass' that first day I met Eponine. 

"Eh, that's fine. Besides. You may have a body that makes Aphrodite AND Barbie jealous, but you ain't got nothing on Benjamin!" Eponine clung to Benjamin as he blushed. 

"Awww… Eponine!" Benjamin blushed as he was quite flattered. 

"Fucking dumbass… How dare you compare me to that dweeb!" Hye-Rin shrieked. 

I could only watch as everyone was managing to text their parents they're on their way home. 

Though if this is what I think it means… Then maybe I was wrong for wanting the Eponine I expected in the picture to be the real her. 

_-_-_-_

TO BE CONTINUED (?)


End file.
